


Twizzle

by orphan_account



Category: Cameron Dallas - Fandom, Nash Grier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I am so fucking sorry, I wrote it for my best friend, Ice Skating, M/M, Oneshot~, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so where do I start...<br/>Cameron and Nash have been dating for almost a year now and since it's winter, Cameron invited his blue-eyed boyfriend to visit an ice-rink and go ice skating together. Nash never ice skated before, like <strong>never ever</strong>. So of course he fucks up and yeah.. fluff ahead.</p><p> </p><p>The title is a word which is often used by ice skaters and it's -just in case you didn't know- <i>a twisting or spinning movement on one skate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzle

"C'mon dude," the blue-eyed boy yelled at Cameron, his boyfriend. They've been together for almost a year now.. Even though they were friends before their relationship, he never could've known Cameron could move that elegantly, let alone on the ice! He looked back at his boyfriend, who was on his way to Nash.

"Hey babe, I really think you're getting the hang of it!" Cameron pulled Nash into a hug, although Nash fell and... kind of just pulled Cam down with him. Cameron landed on top of his boyfriend and the two of them started laughing. They couldn't get up and that made them laugh even harder. They were really lucky they went alone to this ice-rink, and there were just a few other people. Nobody they knew was here either, so Nash's dignity was saved.

Once Nash managed to get up, he helped Cameron stand too, which made Nash more self-confident. "I= I might really manage to skate without falling, bro!" The brown-eyed smiled at his boyfriend and held his hand as they continued to skate. Nash looked so happy when they got here, it was just.. Cameron wouldn't ever tell him he sucked at ice skating and that he definitely needed one of those penguins or seals or whatever the children used to keep their balance. .Uhhh...Okay maybe that was a little mean, but Nash could barely stand the first time they got onto the ice...

After a while, Cameron and Nash got off the rink to drink some hot, steaming, tasty coffee and after that they'd just go back to skating. Cameron could see his boyfriend really liked ice skating, but he just... failed so hard.. It was actually kind of hilarious, watching him fall on his butt several times, but he didn't stay down for long. Nash just kept going, wanted to learn the correct way of ice skating... "I'll learn it no matter what," the blue-eyed boy thought. Maybe Cam would even be proud of him! And Hell, Nash felt like a queen when Cameron praised and rewarded him! ♥

Watching Nash skate -or rather, trying to- on his own made Cam feel a little guilty after a while, even though his boyfriend didn't seem to notice being alone. "Hey beautiful," Cameron whispered in Nash's ear when the boy had turned his back to him, not even knowing Cameron was back on the ice at all.

The squeal that'd left Nash's mouth as he turned around in one swift movement was golden. So. Fucking. Amazing. But wait, did Nash just.. did he really just manage a Twizzle? Those things were damn hard to learn (especially for people who started ice skating that same day) and Nash just accidentally managed to do one. It made Cameron proud. Even though it was an accident, it was still so cute and beautiful and- what was he thinking, Nash was just beautiful in all ways.  
Cameron smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the- _his_ boy, giving him small kisses on his whole face. "You're so cute and you know what you just did? A very special move! I am so proud, Nash~♥," he purred into said person's hair.

They sort of went home after that, Nash enjoying Cameron's attention very much~ Oh, he was so lucky to be with Cameron. He was Cameron's and Cameron was his. ♥

But well, the couple wasn't always as sweet and caring.. Cameron had recorded the whole 'Squeak, Twizzle and Hug' scene, also some of the parts where Nash kept falling and yeah. Very cute. He just had to make sure Nash'd never find out..

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
